


a holiday (is just another day in the year)

by WattStalf



Series: cos your love's got the best of me (baby, you're making a fool of me) [59]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Christmas, Easter, F/M, Fourth of July, Halloween, Holidays, New Year's Eve, Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Drabble series for the next seven days of Lua Month





	1. New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble series for the next seven days of Lua Month

New Year’s Eve is a night for parties, a night for celebration, with these parties lasting through the night. Lua has never much cared for the New Year, even before she met Ladd, even before...after all, what reason would she have to be excited for a new year? Just a reminder that she’s still alive, that she made it through another year completely unscathed, no step closer to her goal of an early, unnatural death.

But when she meets Ladd, the first new year that they are supposed to spend together is cut very short. Her train ticket was a Christmas present, not that she was particularly excited to travel, and then, when it was all said and done, she did not see Ladd for several years after that.

Needless to say, New Year’s holds no happy memories for her, and it is a difficult time for Ladd, though he tries not to show it. The first year that they are together again, she can tell that he is pretending to be enthusiastic about it; underneath it all, he’s obviously tense, and as she remembers what happened, it’s not hard to understand why.

He wants to pretend that everything is okay, and she won’t do anything to further remind him of  _ why _ things aren’t okay. Instead, they spend the night in, because she has never been one for parties, and she is as calm and even and quiet as ever, a calming presence as they ring in another year together.


	2. Valentine's Day

Ladd pulls all the stops out for Valentine’s Day, always wanting to take the entire day for Lua. It’s not uncommon for him to get distracted by his impulses, or having to leave for a job, but there are a few days out of the year that he does not allow anything to get in the way of his time with her, and one of the days is Valentine’s Day.

From the moment they wake up, until the end of the night, he pulls out all the stops; from the gifts to the meals to the time they spend alone together, there is no shortage to his grand gestures. Ladd spares no expense, and considers nothing too much for her.

Lua honestly would not mind if they didn’t go above and beyond- in fact, she might even prefer it- but she knows that doing those things for her is as much for him as it is for her, so she’s happy enough to go along with it.


	3. Easter

It probably goes without saying that Lua, despite her family being religious, is not religious herself, and hasn’t been for a long time. She can’t say exactly when she lost interest, but it was probably shortly before or after the desire to die took place in her heart, because religion brings with it the concept of an afterlife, which is not something that she believes in. Or, at the very least, she doesn’t want to believe in it, because she has no interest in life after death.

Ladd isn’t much of a church guy either, never had any interest in sitting still for that long, and whenever his parents drug him out, he always found a way to sneak out and meet up with his friends. No matter what happened, no matter what went wrong with him or his friends, he was never able to “turn to prayer” to cope, like he was advised. The afterlife doesn’t really sit well with him either.

So he understands perfectly why his fiancee doesn’t give a damn about Easter, why the whole concept bores her to tears. The dead coming back to life? The miracle of resurrection? Salvation for all who believe? She couldn’t care less about any of that, and is happy to ignore it altogether.


	4. Fourth of July

“It’s too loud,” says Lua.

“I thought you didn’t mind explosions,” replies Ladd, putting his arm around her.

“That’s different,” she replies. “It’s still loud.”

It’s the Fourth of July, and the sound of fireworks has been fairly consistent since the sun first began to set. He wasn’t surprised when she wasn’t interested in going somewhere to watch them together, and the two of them didn’t have anyone to visit with throughout the day, so it hasn’t been much like a holiday at all, and really felt like any other day.

When he was a child, his mother’s side of the family would have get togethers every year that he would be taken to, but he barely remembers any of that side of the family at all. After all, his father’s side was the mafia side, and as he got older, he got more involved with them, and that was the end of that.

He doesn’t miss the parties from his childhood, nor does he particularly care that Lua isn’t interested in anything like. She isn’t interested in much, but that’s just another part of her charm, he thinks. Her dead eyes don’t light up for just anything, and so it’s all the more rewarding than they do.

Definitely more fun to look at than any firework could ever be.


	5. Halloween

“Is it just me, or is Halloween a bigger deal than it used to be?” Ladd asks, not expecting an answer, just rambling to Lua as they make their way back home. There are children in costumes everywhere they look, and even some adults, going to and from parties. “Well, it does look like fun.”

She nods, and he continues, “Almost makes me wish  _ we _ had a party to go to, but then we’d have to come up with costumes. Well, I’m sure I’ve got enough torn and bloody outfits to give anyone a scare, so I’d just have to come up with something for you.”

“No you don’t,” she replies.

“Huh?”

“If the stains don’t come out, I throw it away,” Lua says. “You haven’t noticed?”

“You what?!”

“Usually it gets thrown away either way,” she continues. “If I can’t fix all the rips. You really never noticed?”

Ladd pauses as he thinks this over. He’s never thrown out his clothes on his own, no matter how messed up they were when he returned home, but now that he really thinks about it, he realizes that he doesn’t recall ever seeing them in his closet.

“You’re not kidding, are you?” he asks, and she shakes her head. He groans. “I must look like such an idiot! I really never noticed!”


	6. Thanksgiving

Neither one of them is particularly good at cooking, but it’s difficult to find somewhere to eat on a day like this. They aren’t able to eat any grand feasts, that’s for sure, but it can’t be helped. Though it is Thanksgiving, their the ones who opted to spend it like this, without anyone else around. Ladd has had his fair share of friends through the years, so even though he isn’t close enough with his remaining relatives to join them for dinner, he’s had opportunities to have somewhere to go.

This year in particular, Graham begged him to join the hodgepodge group he was planning to spend Thanksgiving with, but Ladd declined. After all, it’s something of a tradition to spend holidays alone with Lua by now. Even if this means that their meant to scrounge for food in their apartment, when they could have been in a crowded and chaotic room, surrounded by food and company, he prefers it.

“So, should we go around the table and say what we’re thankful for?” he jokes.

“I’ve got nothing to say,” she replies, and even though he knows exactly where she’s going with this, he pretends to be put out.

“What are you talking about?” Ladd whines. “I thought you’d have a lot to be thankful for! I mean, you’ve got me right here, don’t you?”

“But I’m still here,” she retorts.

“So you’re saying you won’t be thankful until your dead?”

“Of course not. I can’t be thankful once I’m dead.”

Ladd, unable to keep up his act of shock anymore, bursts out laughing at that.


	7. Christmas

It’s only their second Christmas together, though they’ve been together for several years. Not long after their first Christmas together, Ladd ended up taken in by the police, and it was years before they saw each other again, so this is the first Christmas that they’ve spent together since then.

Even so, he doesn’t exactly have to ask her what she wants, nor does he have any reason to be surprised that she isn’t satisfied with what she gets. Her only Christmas wish is the same wish she always has, and he continues to tease at it, but has no intention of delivering on it. After all,  _ his _ Christmas wish is to spend it with her, and, though he won’t admit it to her, it is also to have another year with her at his side.

She’ll be disappointed and even more impatient if he tells her that he has no plans of killing her any time even remotely soon, and that, for as long as he can manage, he plans to keep enjoying holidays like this with her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
